


Heat and Passion

by Noapte



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Breasts, Butt Slapping, Chains, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noapte/pseuds/Noapte
Summary: Steeljaw and Strongarm try something new.





	1. A little pleasure doesn't hurt

The night was still young and Steeljaw couldn't sleep. That sweet scent was driving him crazy, making him growl and open his interface panel. His spike came out fully erect, ready to be shoved into a valve. Unfortunately, he didn't have one. His team doesn't have female members and that was just irritating him even more. Snarling, he grabbed his member and began pumping it hard, his mind full of wild fantasies. All he could think about while he pleasured himself were valves and breasts, fucking the femmes hard until they couldn't walk anymore. That sweet smell felt more powerful with each pump, felt closer with each wave of pleasure. It still wasn't enough for him. His hand was squeezing his spike tight while moving it up and down, feral with lust for a certain femme. The one who managed to beat the shit out of him just a few days ago. She really impressed him, and he would lie if he said he didn't want to take her valve right there, not caring at all if anyone was about to walk in on them. Cum started dripping from the tip as he moved his claw faster, the overload approaching. He covered his mouth to muffle his howl as his orgasm hit him hard. Still not entirely satisfied, he closed his panel and grinned as he realised from where was coming that scent. 

"A femme in heat." he closed his eyes and purred, inhaling deep and chuckling. "And it seems she's not too far." Getting up, he walked out of his room, wanting to give a good frag tonight. He left the base and noticed that the smell was coming from the forest.

"Good. I will not be bothered." he smirked.

With each step, it felt closer. He could feel his spike press against his panel, wanting to be released. He kept walking until he saw a beautiful waterfall. Looking around, he realised where he was. This was the place where he met Strongarm. Behind the waterfall was a cave, and only he knew about it. Until now. Purring, he went through the water. His lips bent into a wide grin when he saw a completely naked Strongarm washing herself. She had her back on him, so she didn't notice him walking towards her. She had her aft up, right in front of his interface panel. He stopped right behind her, drools leaving his mouth as he looked at her valve.

*A nice one* he thought. He wanted to touch it, but stopped his claw from doing anything that would scare her. He wanted to shove his spike into her and make her scream his name as she overloads again and again, but he wanted her to have sex with him willingly too.

He was silent, then gasped as he felt that sweet scent again. It was coming from her body. 

*She's in heat? That's great! Now she won't able to refuse me offering myself to her. Yes. She would beg me to fuck her sooner or later.* he thought, still smirking down at her.

She had no idea she was being watched, and her valve was burning. She knew about heat cycles, but she didn't expect hers to come so soon. Sighing, she dropped a hand down between her legs and begun massaging her folds, slowly rubbing her anterior node. Steeljaw was drooling. Seeing her like this made him more excited than ever, he wanted to feel those hands all over his frame and that valve wrapped tightly around his spike. She was on her hands and knees, moaning softly as she hit her sweet spot. Steeljaw silently opened his interface panel and got on his knees behind her, keeping himself low into the water so she couldn't see his erection. 

"You shouldn't be here while your heat cycle." he purred, lightly touching her aft with the tip of his tail. 

Strongarm nearly jumped out of her armour hearing his voice. She quickly pulled her fingers out and turned around. She blushed deeply and tried to cover herself using her hands, but it was too late. He grabbed them and forced her on her back against the edge of a rock. No one has seen her naked before.

"Steeljaw! What are you doing?! Let me go!" she screamed, desperate to reach her weapon.

He just stood there, looking all over her body with a huge smirk. He admired her breasts, her valve and her aft. He couldn't wait to touch them.

"Calm down cadet. I'm not gonna rape you. You'll have sex with me and even beg me for it once I shove my spike into you. But because I'm such a nice con, I'll let you tell me when you want me to start."

"And why would I want to have sex with you!?? You're a decepticon!"

"You're in heat. No one will blame you for doing it with me. After all, I've been watching you for a while and been waiting for this moment even since you managed to outsmart me back in the Scrapyard. You'll love it, I assure you. Unless you are-" he shoved a finger into her valve, feeling the walls wrap around it tightly."-a virgin." he smirked teasingly.

She groaned and tried to get out from underneath him, but with no succes. He had a too tight grip on her hands. She couldn't cover her mouth to muffle her moans of pleasure as he kept hitting her sweet spot, smirking down at her, somehow in a loving way.

"Yes, I'm a virgin! And put your finger out of me right now! Don't even think I would ever let you push your spike inside of me!" she screamed at him while she moved like a wolf in cage, desperate to get away from him as soon as possible. If not, she's gonna have a hard frag to endure, and she wasn't sure she could handle an over excited decepticon.

He pulled it out, slowly licking it clean.

"Mm, your valve is even sweeter then it looks. Listen. If you cooperate, I'll give you relief from your current situation and let you feel pleasure like you never felt before. I know it's hard to let yourself be touched, but trust me. You won't regred anything. Not if you let me help you and give yourself to me this night." he smiled at her.

She could swear he was speaking the truth, but she still couldn't bring herself to trust him enough to let him interface with her. A part of her wanted to trust him and even feel his spike burried deep inside of her, but could she really trust him? What if he's just tricking her like the first time they met?

"How can I be sure? I'm untouched, and the idea of having sex with you is-"

"Exciting?" he purred.

"Forbidden." she countered. "But because I'm so horny and want something to help me relieve this awful pain, I think your spike will be just good. And Steeljaw?"

"Yes?" he was so excited. Is she really going to have sex with him willingly? His tail wagged at the thought.

"Let's keep it to ourselves." she growled.

"Got it. And don't worry cadet." he said while releasing her hands and grabbing her breasts, making her moan. "I'll be gentle at first." he smirked and squeezed her breasts. Oh, how he loved touching them! "It will be our little secret."

She was getting ready to say something, but his lips were quickly pressed against hers, his glossa getting into her mouth and tasting the inside. She moaned and closed her optics, slowly moving her hand down his body, from his chest, to his abdomen and down to his.. huge erect spike. She quickly opened her eyes as she felt his huge member against her hand. He rised his hips a little, letting her see his favorite toy. Oh, how many things he wanted to do to her with it! He smirked at her reaction, thrusting slowly into her hand as she had it wrapped around his spike. With wide optics she slowly looked up at him.

"How am I supposed to take that thing inside of me?" she asked slowly, fearing that he could hurt her. He already was much bigger then her, not to mention much heavier.

"Don't be afraid. I'll not shove it into you just yet. I want you to be entirely ready and enjoy it as much as I will. Now, don't be scared. I'll put a finger in again, being careful not to hurt you."

"Alright." she sighed. *Fragging heat!  
Hearing this, he shoved a finger in her valve, gently thrusting it in and out while kissing and bitting her neck. She moaned loudly, spreading her legs for him. He purred and moved to her breasts, licking them. He had his eyes opened. He wanted to see her reactions, so he could keep them in his mind forever. He added a second finger and quickened his thrusts, but not wanting to give her an overload yet. He wanted to do it with his spike, so she would feel real pleasure. He returned to her lips, their glossa dancing together. Strongarm moaned at his touch, a part of her was glad he found her, and another was hating herself for letting her virgin valve be touched by the enemy. He pulled his fingers out.

"You should be ready by now." he gently pushed his spike between her lips, listening to her moans.

"Aghh.. Mhmm. Steeljaw.. Please, be careful. You're huge.." she moaned her words, but was glad that he did listen to her.

"I'll start thrusting only when you are ready. I may be a decepticon, but I'm not a monster during this kind of thing. Especially when I'm the first one for a virgin. And I would never rape a femme, not like Starscream did."

"What does Starscream have to do with that?" she asked him, not fully wanting to hear his answer.

"He raped and killed my mother."  
Her optics widened. How could somone do something like this? He's a decepticon, but it's too much! That bastard really deserved to die by Predaking's hands!

"I'm sorry Steeljaw. I shouldn't have asked." 

"It's alright. She wasn't that type of mother. She and my father hated me. I don't know why, but I'm glad they aren't here anymore to beat, curse and torture me until I break and start crying, only to make them laugh and call me "patethic dog." he said, his expression becoming sad suddenly.  
Strongarm felt like crying herself. His past was horrible! Maybe this was his reason to become a decepticon?

"Why have you become a decepticon? It's because Starscream killed your parents and saved you?" 

"No. Megatron saved me. And Starscream just killed my mother. I killed my father myself and I got exiled by the autobots. He was an autobot, even thought he was a monster." Strongarm could see tears forming in his eyes, so she slowly wipped them away. 

"I'm sorry to hear all this stuff. So you joined the decepticons because Megatron saved you? How was he like?"

"He was like a father to me. I know it's hard to believe, but he and his sparkmate adopted me during the war, until she got injuried and almost died by the hands of Optimus Prime!" he snarled.

"What happend then?" she was curious. She has never seen that side of Steeljaw, and she wondered if he has ever tell anyone else about his past and pain.

"She survived, and when Megatron found out she's still alive was the day the war ended. We had a little discussion before he left Cybertron. He said he's gonna see her again, even if it's the last thing he ever does."

"He must really loved her." she said in awe. 

"He did. Back to our session now." he said as he started thrusting slowly in and out of her as he felt her valve relaxing.

"Ohh yes.." she moaned as she grabbed his helm and pulled him closer for a deep and long kiss. He smiled against her lips and thrusted deeper and harder into her. He was glad he found her here.

"Thank you Strongarm"

"For what?" she was confused.

"For listening to me. Besides Megatron, you're the only one who knows about my past. And I hope you won't tell this to anyone. Ugh, I don't even know why I told you that.." 

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed. I wouldn't want the others to talk about it and get you upset and sad. And you aren't that bad." she said as she strokes his helm, slowly making her way to his ears. He moaned when he felt her hand rubbing them, leaning his helm to the side.

"Thanks. Haven't heard anyone saying it before." he smiled and closed his optics, thrusting a bit faster into her. He wanted it to last forever. "And I hope you're enjoying yourself. I told you I want you to have sex with me willingly."

"I do now. I'm glad I got to know you better. You really would have made a fine autobot." He moaned as he kept thrusting.

"Augh.. Really?"

"Yeah." she answered as she wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist as the overload hit her hard. Steeljaw howled in pleasure as he spilled his hot seed deep inside her. The waves of pleasure didn't stop to come, they kept coming, making them press their mouths together in a passional kiss, muffling their moans against each other's lips. He was the first to broke away, sliding himself out slowly, transluid coming out from her no more virgin valve. 

"That felt wonderful.." she moaned, still feeling his spike inside her.  
He chuckled and grabbed her waist with his claws, roughly pushing her on all fours and shoving his spike inside her again.

"I told you I will be gentle at first. Now you're ready to see how I really am during sex." he slapped her aft hard, thrusting back and forth. He loved seeing her like this. So eager to be fragged.

"Ohh, show me the beast inside of you, wolf!" she groaned with a smile on her face.  
He roared once and grabbed the back of her neck with his mouth, keeping her still as he fucked her good and hard. The wet sounds from their connection were making them both excited and feral with lust, especially Steeljaw. He wrapped his hands around her waist and squeezed it tight, loving the way her valve was clenching around him. He kissed and licked softly on the spot he bit her, gently moving a hand to stroke her door wings. They were extremely sensitive. The simple touch made Strongarm moan like a bitch in heat as he thrusted his spike as deep as he could, the head poking at her gestation chamber. He growled and moaned as he could feel she was about to overload. Her hot walls clenched hard on his spike, driving him into a powerful and violent overload. He dragged his claws deep into her shoulder plates, drawing some energon. He spilled his transfluid right into her gestation chamber, filling her up with his seed. Realizing his roughness, he slowly pulled out and turned her around, then starts licking all the spots he bit on. She was now really glad he found her and convinced her to interface with him. Her valve wasn't burning anymore and all felt like a dream. 

"You're amazing Steeljaw!" she cried out. "Did someone ever tell you that you're a sex machine?" she smirked teasingly.

"Not really. After a.. not so pleasent sexual experience from the past.. I thought I would never be able to have sex again. At least not so good." he smiled as he nuzzled her.

"May I ask what happend?" she was getting sad for him again.

"Back in prison.. I was raped by the femme guards and made slave for their sick desires." he growled, not wanting to remember all those awful things.  
Strongarm didn't know what to say. She just caressed his cheek and lightly kissed him, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back and kisses her neck. 

"I see now. You had good reasons to become a deception."

 

"Yes. But I still regret my choice. I thought all the autobots are sick bastards, but you're not like them. You gave me a chance. I'm sorry if I somehow forced myself on you." his ears dropped a little.

"At first yes, but I am happy now. I'm glad you were the one to take my virginity. It started to annoy me.." she muttered the last part for herself. 

"And it was the best sex I would ever have." she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"But would you do it with another?" he liked to tease her.  
She chuckled and started scratching him behind his ears.

"Maybe.. Would you like to prove you'll be the only one I will have sex with?" she smirked.

"I surely will." he gently growled and pushed her on the ground, thrusting inside of her again, wanting to make her his forever.

________________________________________

 

The ground was covered in their combined fluids. They both were panting heavily after fucking like 2 dogs in heat all the night. Steeljaw was exhausted after so many overloads.

"9" he breathed out. "you?"

"11." she smirked and moaned as he slid out of her. She rubbed her anterior node with a finger, totally satisfied after all the amazing things they have just done. She remembered him barking when she squeezed his spike too hard. She chuckled and met his lips into the most gentle kiss he had given her. Smiling up at him, she sighed as she watched him leave with a sad look on his face.

"Tonight, you and me, together." he purred. "I'm gonna put your mouth on use next time." 

"And I'm gonna make you lick my valve until I overload all over your face." she said with a purr of her own.

Her tone was making him excited again.

"I can't wait." with a smirk he closed his interface panel and walked through the water, driving off.

Strongarm sighed and closed her own panels, calling for a groundbridge. Of course, she would have to explain the scratches on her armor, but that can wait.

"A little pleasure doesn't hurt." she told herself.


	2. Your touch keeps me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw and Strongarm try something new.

Even if that night should be nothing more than a memory for her, she still can't keep her thoughts away from Steeljaw. She wanted him to come again and force her legs open, then shove his spike into her again and again, thrusting hard until he can't anymore. A wide grin came across her face. She just needed to go on a "patrol" and let Steeljaw do anything he wants to her. She remembered his last words "I'm gonna put your mouth on use next time". She licked her lips in excitement, her valve getting wet just from thinking about taking that wonderful spike in her mouth and hearing his soft moans. And growls. After she announced Bumblebee, she drove off and went searching for the wolficon.

It didn't last long and she found him leaning against a tree, pumping his spike slowly, as if trying not to overload. His golden eyes met her blue ones, while he was looking over her body with desire. She felt like being watched by a predator and that made her smirk. She liked when he was looking at her like this.

"I've been waiting for you, Strongarm.." He purred her name. "Just in time." he smirked and made her sign to come closer, spreading his legs more.

She let her valve panel slid aside and walked towards him, opening her breast plates. Steeljaw could feel his spike dripping pre fluid as she got between his legs and grabbed his spike, squeezing it hard. He grunted from the pain, but somehow enjoyed her roughness. That's how he liked it. Rough and wild. She begun moving her hand up and down on his member, slowly as she pressed her lips against his, moaning when he wrapped his glossa around hers.

He loved the feeling of her soft lips against his. The kiss became soon rough and possesive. Steeljaw wrapped his tail around her waist, moving a claw between her legs and rubbing her valve lips with his digits. She moved her hand away from his spike and adjusted her position, with her valve above Steeljaw's head and his spike in front of her face. He smirked and grabbed her aft, bitting hard on the soft metal. She whimpered in pain, but moaned soon as he pulled his fangs out and licked the spot where he bit on. 

Slowly, she licked the head of his spike then took it in her mouth and moved her hand on the thick shaft, loving the way he thrusted his hips, wanting her to take in more of his length. She opened her mouth wide and took his entire spike in her mouth as soon as she felt his hot glossa sliding into her valve. He massages the lips with his teeth, carefully bitting on them. He didn't want to hurt her. She moaned around his spike, guiding it deep inside, moving her head up and down. He pulled his tongue out and begun rolling it across her valve lips, sucking on her anterior node. The pleasure was incredible for both of them. He grabbed her ass and begun eating out her valve, alternating between licking the outside and pushing his glossa in, hitting her sweet spots. Strongarm kept sucking his spike, moaning when he started thrusting into her mouth. His glossa was stroking the very inside of her valve, going in as deep as it could. He smirked hearing her soft moans and thrusted hard upwards, making her groan. She met his thrusts and closed her optics when she felt his transfluid filling her mouth as he overloaded with a muffled howl, thrusting his tongue in her valve deeper than before. The wet walls were clenching tight around it and the sweet taste of her fluids were driving him wild. They started licking each other's discharge. Strongarm pulled his spike out of her mouth, slapping his aft hard for his roughness. He yelped at the contact. She sat up and brought a chain, wrapping it around his neck.

"Mm, I like your idea, cadet." he said with a smirk as he let himself at her mercy. 

"I figured out that such a wild wolf should be put in chains. Look at you, completely vulnerable. What will you do if I try to kill you? In your current position that's quiet easy." she purred as she tightened the chain. He smirked and grabbed it, pulling her down on top of him, riding his hips with her legs. His spike was pressing against her stomach plates, making her look down at him and move a hand to stroke his cheek. He grabbed his spike and let her rise her hips a little, positioning it towards her entrance. With a moan she dropped down on his spike, taking it all inside. Steeljaw wrapped his hands around her waist as he started thrusting upwards, harder and faster with each thrust. Her valve was clenching around his spike, giving him wave after wave of pleasure. 

"Hmm. Ohh. D-Does it feel good Steeljaw..?" she moaned, her voice shaking from the instant pulse of pleasure from her nodes. Not even his tongue could give her such pleasure. 

"Oh.. Yes.. Fuck me hard Strongarm.. You like being on top?" he smirked up at her. 

"Yes.. But it's not like when I feel like being at your mercy. I love to be under you as you fuck me with such desire and passion. Oh, let's switch positions!" she let out a sound of joy as he turned them over so he was now on top of her, thrusting into her without mercy. He slapped her aft roughly again and again, making her moan loudly with each slap and thrust. He went incredibly deep inside her, thrusting so hard and fast that only his head's spike remained in while the shaft slid out almost completely. With an extra hard thrust, he closed his eyes in pleasure and howled like a wild wolf in heat as the overload rushed over them, making their bodies shake from the intense pleasure. Slowly, he pulled out, transfluid coming out of her valve after extraction. He looked at the mess between her legs and smirked, gently kissing her. 

"I'm starting to enjoy our little sessions." she said kissing him back.

"The fun has Just begun. Your valve is mine." he stroked it and started kissing her breasts, loving the beautiful sounds she was making.

 

"On your hands and knees." he whispered into her audio receptor. His voice made her shiver and do how she was told, ready for him. Getting behind her, he roughly pushed his spike into her warm and tight valve, starting to thrust instantly.

 

"Oughh.. I see you like this position."

 

"Yeah. This way I can dominante you completely. I feel like you belong to me and I can do whatever I want to you." he thrusted hard forward, hitting her sweet spot. Hearing her moans, he kept hitting it.

"Besides, you seem to enjoy it too." he smirked as he stroked her door winds, speeding his thrusts.

 

"Uhh, yes.. This feeling of being dominated completely, especially by a wolf-con, is something wonderful. And Holy Mother of Primus! Steeljaw, you're amazing! We should do this more often." her words came like moans from her mouth. She rested her helm on the ground and wrapped her hands around his neck from underneath him, licking and kissing his neck. Steeljaw moaned and leaned into her sweet touch.

 

"I know cadet. And I can't blame you, I would fuck myself if I could." 

 

She chuckled and moved her hand down between her legs to rub her anterior mode and feel his spike moving in and out of her in quick and sharp thrusts.

 

"Just wait until I take your aft." he whispered slapping it and started thrusting even faster. His tone made her feel uneasy.

"Will it hurt?" she asked him with a little fear in her voice.

 

"You'll get used to it after a time. The pain will go away quickly." He couldn't wait to take her aft, but didn't know if he could at that moment. His body felt exhausted after the second overload. 

 

"But this will have to wait. For now, your valve is my first priority." He licked her neck, then took it in his mouth, gently bitting on it to help muffle his howl as the overload came like a thunder. After he released his transfluid inside her for the last time, he slid out and turned her around so she was on her back with him on top of her. She felt exhausted too. Their lips met once more in the most long and deep kiss until now. They had their optics closed, enjoying the moment. They knew they will have to leave and go back to their own base. Both knew it wasn't even love between them. They were doing it just for pleasure. But who knows what reserves the future.


	3. Not so bad, see?

"Wanna see how many times I can make you overload just with my glossa?" Steeljaw suggested with a smirk on his face. 

His hands were playing with her breasts while his tail was wrapped around her body like a snake. Strongarm didn't have time to answer as he was already pressing soft kisses on her neck, gently nipping and licking it. She felt his passion through his movements. They were so slow.. He really liked to tease her. He was sucking on her breast, wanting to taste her sweet milk. She put a servo behind his helm and pulled him closer, rolling her glossa along his ear. They were as sensible as her door wings. His reaction was expected. His ears dropped and he closed his eyes, bitting on her exposed metal, leaving light marks. She moved her mouth slowly towards the tip of his audio receptor and begun sucking on it, still stroking his other ear. He let go of her breast and moaned softly at her touches.

"It's as if you know where to use that sweet mouth of yours.. Don't stop.." he whispered and opened his interface panel. Slowly he took her hand in his and guided it towards his hard spike. He wanted to make her overload with his glossa before he would do it with his spike, but that doesn't mean he can't allow her to pleasure him as well. 

"Hmm.. Oh, Steeljaw.. Put your tongue inside me.. I want to feel you.." she moaned as he pushed her to the ground and let a trail of hot kisses, from her breasts down to her valve. It was already dripping lubricant. He couldn't wait to lick it clean and hear her moaning his name. Pleasuring her was the most wonderful thing he has done since his arrival to Earth. The sweet scent was turning him on, the tip of his spike was already dripping pre fluid as he started licking her folds in slow circles. More lubricant came out on his glossa, making him purr and shove it inside, wanting more. 

"Ooh, that's it! Deeper.. Make me feel the incredible pleasure your tongue can give me.." she demanded, wrapping her legs around his neck.

His tail wagged a little and he grabbed her legs with his claws, spreading them a little more to have better access to her tight, delicious port. He eagerly licked her fluids and stroked the inside with his glossa, pressing on her sweet spots. Her moans made him smile and suck on her anterior node with his lips, receiving more sweet sounds from her. His teeth were massaging the folds, gently bitting on them, making her jump a little and gasp in pure pleasure. His whole mouth was used. All he wanted now was her. He felt proud of himself being able to give her what she wanted and liked without problems. He squeezed her aft and growled with lust, pushing his glossa inside as deep as it could go, sliding it in and out fast. Every thrust was welcomed with moans and screams of pleasure. He smirked against her valve and speeded his licks, going in deeper and deeper. He pushed his helm hard forward and forced his glossa deeped then ever, driving her into overload. 

"STEELJAW!!" She screamed his name and grabbed his helm, letting him feel the walls clench around his glossa. Sweet fluids came out and filled his mouth. He eagerly swallowed it and wagged his tail, sliding out when the overload faded. Her hand was covered his pre transluid. The strokes alone weren't enough to make him overload, but her valve is. Or her aft. He promised her he would take it, even if that means to make her overload 100 times before she would allow him to even touch it with his spike. 

"I think your ready to feel me not only inside of your mouth or valve." he purred while moving his claw on her leg. She recovered after the first powerful overload and looked up at him, confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?" even her voice was filled with confusion.

"Doggy style. Now." he ordered.

She gave him the "Ok?" look and got into position, with her valve ready for him. He smirked and put his hands on her aft, squeezing it playfully. His spike didn't make contact with her valve, but it was rubbing against her aft cover. Hard. As if he wanted to break it and thrust inside her. She was still virgin there, and he couldn't wait to fuck it away from her. 

"Open for me Sweetspark." he whispered into her audio receptor.

"Steeljaw! What are you doing?" she didn't have any idea. She was waiting for his spike to enter her, but not /this/.

"Isn't it obvious? I told you I will wait to frag your aft. It is time. Now open." he growled his last words, his voice low and his golden optics burning with desire. She understood what he wanted, but the fear was still there. Pleasing him with her mouth was.. well.. she liked to do it and see him be satisfied. And she loved to feel his huge spike deep inside her, thrusting hard and reaching her nodes. She smiled at those memories, but soon groaned when he rubbed against her panel roughly.

"I don't know. I heard things about this kind of penetration from other femmes who experienced it and said that it hurts. Why can't we just do the same things like before? I thought you enjoyed to take my valve." she looked up at him with pleading optics. 

"I do. But trying different things will be good for both of us. And I was gentle with you when I fragged you for the first time, wasn't I? I'll be gentle now too. You don't have to worry. You'll like to do it with me. Remember when we had sex that night. If you could handle a beast like me, especially when I was so horny and wanted to fuck so bad, then you can handle a little anal. Don't be scared sweet spark." he licked her neck and slapped her aft, hard enough for her to feel it but not enough to hurt.

"O-Ok.. But after this, you'll masturbate for a month!" she growled and opened her panel. He smirked and pulled her helm up for a kiss. He then pulled away and positioned the tip of his spike towards her virgin hole.

"Not if you'll like it. Deal?" he looked at her and got ready to penetrate.

"Deal."

Slowly, he pushed the head inside, as gentle and slow as he could. She had her optics tight closed, expecting to feel pain. But he didn't want to make it painful for her. She opened her mouth in a silent moan when she felt intense pleasure as his shaft slid inside slowly, until his hips made contact with her aft. 

"Ughh.. See? It isn't that bad." he groaned form the tightness around his spike.

"Y-Yeah.." she was lucky she had a tree to use for support. She wrapped her hands around it and arched her back, getting into a better position.

"Don't dare to move.. I'm not ready yet.."

Steeljaw nodded and moved with his lips towards her neck, kissing and licking it lovingly. He stroked her hips and abdomen with his hands, slowly grabbing her breasts. He was massaging them, squeezing them gently only to hear her sweet moans. He bit on her neck, hard enough to draw some energon and then licked it with his glossa, moaning. Although she groaned and punched him in the side. He pulled away.

"What was that for?" he pouted.

"You bit too hard." she rised her nose and made a "hmph!" 

He just chuckled.

"Ok. Sorry. After this, I promise to give you another oral. What are you saying?" he purred into her audio receptor and rested his helm on her shoulder. She tried to stay mad at him, but just couldn't.

"You're lucky you're too adorable."

His ears perked up at that. He opened his eyes and pulled back a bit, with a dumb expression.

"So I am adorable, eh?"

"Yeah."

"No one calls me that. But I can make an exception for you, sweetspark." he smiled, feeling her aft starting to relax.

"You're ready." he whispered.

Strongarm closed her eyes and sighed. She squeezed the base of the tree as she felt his spike moving inside her. He started thrusting gently, moving back and forth slowly. Both moaned and enjoyed the pleasure. It wasn't that bad to try different things after all. He kept thrusting and wrapped his hands around her waist, keeping her still as he fucked her aft. Like he always wanted. 

"You're so fragging tight.. I love it! Ooh, be sure I'll frag your aft more often." he moaned in pure bliss, speeding his thrusts a little.

"Ahh. Don't forget about my valve, fragger.. I'm doing this just because you want to, but.. Ohh! It feels so good! Don't stop!" she moaned. "Fuck me harder!"

He followed her order and thrusted hard into her, loving the tightness around him and the beautiful sounds she was making, only for him. She would be on all fours and ready to be fucked, and only for him.

"You belong to me Strongarm. I'm the only one you can mate with. Understood?" he growled and screamed at the same time. All was too wonderful. His spike was burried deep inside her tight aft, thrusting and growling with lust. He has never felt such desire for a femme. She was the only one who could ever turn him on like this. She didn't know it, but if she would have refused him that night when she was in heat, he would have forced himself on her anyway. Even if he didn't want to rape her, he wanted to make love to her so bad, he was so horny! And now, he had her all exposed for him. 

"Oughh.. Ahh! Steeljaw, don't stop!" she cried out between moans.

He couldn't hold back the drools that were leaving his mouth. He was drooling like a dog as he fragged her without mercy. His thrusts became rough, fast and hard. All he could think about was how much he loved it all, how much he loved having her like this, how much he.. loved her. He scratched the ground from underneath him with his legs, her neck was covered in his drools. She didn't mind. They were too lost in their pleasure. Putting his hands on her hips, he thrusted one last time and howled like a wild beast, overloading hard inside her. She screamed his name and Primus's, her body shaking from the powerful waves of pleasure. The ground was now covered in their combined fluids, transluid and lubricant coming out after their wild climax. Steeljaw was panting hard, almost, collapsing on her back after the overload faded. He used his hands for support, otherwise he would fall on top of her.

"Wow!" she breathed out, still shaking. During the overload, she squeezed the tree so hard that it almost broke.

"Yeah! Primus, that was amazing!" he chuckled and slid out of her, more transfluid coming out. He was never that satisfied after just an overload. He could go into recharge any second before he would even know it.

"I'm glad we did this." she smiled at him as she was now on her back with her legs opened for him to see his work. Her legs, interface array and abdomen were covered in his cum. And he loved that sight. His spike went limp and he felt exhausted. Slowly, he got on top of her and hugged her tight, pressing their lips together into the most passionate kiss until now. Steeljaw pushed his glossa into her mouth, wrappig it around hers. She moaned into the kiss and gently bit on his lower lip, hard enough to draw some energon. He liked when she did that, so he did the same to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and soon, they pulled away and were looking into each other's optics.

"Maybe you can give me that oral later." she smirked.

"Be sure I will. Now rest. You look tired."

"I am." she yawned. "But what am I gonna do if Bumblebee or semeone else calls for me? I can't give them the 'I was on a patrol' apology again." 

He understood that.

"Fine. Now sleep. By the time you wake, you'll be in your qarters." he said as he took her in his arms, holding her bridal style. He started walking towards the autobot's base, careful to not be noticed by their security system. She closed her eyes and rested her helm on his chest, driving into recharge.


	4. Everything is alright

Strongarm slowly opened her eyes. She woke up alone, in a room that /wasn't/ hers. Soft blankets were covering her, keeping her warm. Yawning, she got out of the berth and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She saw a mirror on the wall and walked towards it, taking a good look at herself. Her armor was missing and she was cleaned of the fluids from their last interface. Steeljaw must have something to to with this. Then a sharp pain came through her body, espacially through her abdomen, making her lean against the wall to steady herself.

"Primus.. That basterd fucked me really hard. I can't even stand straight!" she thought as she started searching for her armor. She couldn't remain naked, not when she doesn't know where she is. And not when she doesn't even know if Steeljaw is around.

"When I find that wolf-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Steeljaw opened the door and walked in with a smirk on his face. He looked over her body, his own armor being cleaned and without scratches.

"I'm right here dear." he said simply.

"Steeljaw, where is my-"

"I left it in the shower. You don't need it right now. I like to see like this." he explained as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She kissed him back, but then realised something. Slowly, she pulled away to look at him.

"OK. But where am I? You said-"

"I know what I said, but if I was to bring you in your quarters I would have risked too much. Besides, I couln't avoid the security system so I brought you here, in my room."

"Would you stop intrerrupting me?! Wait. We are on the Decepticon Island?!" her optics widened in shock in fear.

"No. We are on the Alchemore. Here were quarters for the guards so I thought it's a good idea to take you in. The autobots would't even think to search here. We are safe."

"Fine. But I should return back to the base. The lieutenent is probably worried and I didn't even report. And I want my armor back." she really needed to go. She started walking towards the door ready to leave, but Steeljaw blocked her way.

"Oow.. Leaving so fast? I don't care what your lieutenent would do, I want you to stay." he pinned her against the wall and roughly kissed her. He grabbed her wrists and rised them above her head using one claw, then moved with his lips down to her neck, bitting on it. He left visible marks the others will most likely notice. So what? 

"Mghmm.. Steeljaw, don't left bite marks on my neck! What if-"

"Let them see. They can't do anything about it. You're free to do whatever you want."

"I know. But they would not trust me again if they find out about our meetings and.. you know." she blushed slightly and burried her face into his neck.

"They won't find out. Our sex sessions will be our secret. They don't have to know. Not if you want to interface. I don't think your lieutenent or any other from your team will frag you-"

"And why not?!" she snapped.

"Because you're too good for them. They don't deserve to have such a beauty in their berth." he whispered into her audio receptor.

"And you deserve me, Steeljaw?" she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him senzually.

"I'm the only one who can satisfy you and you know that. A beast like me is all you need if you want a good frag. You said it yourself. I'm a sex machine, and right now, I want to fuck- no. I want to make love with you." he purred and opened his interface panel.

"You're right. But my aft still hurts." she growled at him. "I want you to take care of my valve this time. If you remember, you promised me something."

"Don't worry. I never forgot a promise Sweetspark. I can't wait to make you scream my name in pleasure." he took her in his arms and walked towards the berth, pushing her onto it, getting on top of her.

He put a claw between her legs and shoved a finger inside her. When he wanted to start thrusting, she heared Bumblebee's voice through her communication system.

"Where are you cadet??! We are all worried for you! What is happening, you didn't came back form your patrol!" he shouted, making her cover her audio receptor in pain.

"Everything is fine lieutenent. I just.. I just wanted to be alone for a while. You know, with Sideswipe around.." she tried to explain, but barely found her voice to speak.

"I understand. Come back now, you are needed at the base." he said.

Steeljaw starts growling. That fragger couldn't wait a few more hours!

"Do I hear Steeljaw growling?!" 

Strongarm covered his mouth with a hand to stop him then spoke again.

"No. It's just my engine. I will be back soon." with that she cut the conversation.

"You couldn't control yourself?!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to do something with you. He just intrerrupted us and now you have to return. I don't like this." he groaned.

"Shh. Don't worry, I will be back as soon as I can. Maybe tonight we can meet?" she asked hoping he would agree.

"Fine. Just don't make me wait to long Sweetspark. You know what happens when I'm too horny." he had to fight to control himself. He really just wanted her to stay so they can fuck again, good and hard. 

She chuckled as he let her get out from underneath him.

"I know. When we meet, you can keep your promise." she smirked and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'll do better than just that." he said with optics half-closed. Their lips were so close. "After tonight, you won't be able to walk." 

They both moaned as they kissed once more before she left to take her armor and with a sigh, she transformed and drove off towards the base.

Steeljaw just watched her and let out a little growl.

"Guess I have to pleasure myself once again.." he grabbed his spike and begun moving his claw up and down on it, faster with each pump. That was nothing compared to her tight, hot valve. Only thinking about it made him drool a little. He closed his optics and moaned her name, squeezing his spike at the base then returned to pumping it fast. Transfluid begun dripping from the tip as it ran along his shaft, getting on his hand. The pleasure became more intense. He howled and falled on his back on the metal berth as the overload came upon him, giving him the satisfaction he needed. It wasn't much, but it will do for now. Looking at the mess on his abdomen and hand he made a disgusted face and sat up.

"I better go clean myself." he muttered and went to the shower, glad that no one else was around and he could have some privacy. He couldn't wait until tonight.

__________________________________________  
When Strongarm arrived to the base, she was welcomed by the whole team.

"Hey Strongarm, where are you going so often?" Sideswipe asked her.

"Yeah. You're gone almost all day and sometimes you don't even return until morning. Is everything alright?" Bee was worried for the young cadet.

"Everything is fine. I just want to be alone sometimes, like I already told you. Now excuse me. I'm tired. It was a long night." she lied and headed towards her room, with a certain wolf in her mind.

"I wish I could trust her.." Bee sighed when she was out of sight.


	5. Agonizant pleasure

The past few days had been amazing for her. She interfaced with Steeljaw again and again and enjoyed it, much. She thought she could use only her mouth and valve to pleasure him, but he proved her wrong. The feeling of his spike inside her aft was still there. And it was rather pleasent. She was glad they tried different things.

"As long as he pleasures me I don't care what part of me he chooses to frag" she said to herself and closed her eyes, remembering all those nights when they wouldn't care how noisy their sex was.

They would just keep going and enjoy their sessions. She remembered when she was in heat and he offered himself to help her. Sure, he earned her virgin valve to take his pleasure, but would that really matter when her first interface was so good? Primus, that wolf was amazing! She smiled, then a shiver came along her spine at the though of what could have happend if she refused him. He looked horny and ready to force himself on her, but he choose to do in consentually. He sweet-talked her until she gave up and let herself be fucked by the enemy. And now, she doesn't regret it at all. He gave her the pleasure her body needed, making her eager for more. He has always been there whenever she wanted another round. It was as if he knew what she was thinking and wanted. 

Sighing softly, she rested her helm on the berth. Her hand was unconsciously rubbing her interface panel, as if her body wanted pleasure. That's what happens if she keeps thinking about Steeljaw..The silnce was broken by the sound of her interface panel opening.

She spread her legs and put a hand over her anterior node, stroking it and gently putting pressure on it until lubricant started coming out. Slowly, the pleasure intensified as her fingers slided along the lips of her valve, pressing on the external sensors. She gasped softly as a weak bolt of pleasure rushed through her body. Her valve produced more lubricant, covering her fingers as she kept stroking it. She had never pleasured herself for she never was that horny. And it felt really good. It wasn't like when Steeljaw would do it for her, but it was good enough to help in her current state. She put her clitoral sensor between her two fingers and begun rubbing along it, feeling her juices coating her hand while the process. 

"Steeljaw.." she moaned, thinking about him. She couldn't stop the erotic images from filling her head. All she could think about at this moment was how much she wanted him to come and shove his spike deep into her as she screams his name in pure bliss.

It was agony caused by pleasure. Her fingers weren't enough, but the pleasure kept growing. Moaning his name, she pushed a finger between the lips and went deep, searching for her sweet spots. She thrusted it in and out and in slow circles, trying to make the sensations more intense, but it was so hard when that wasn't what she really needed. She wanted Steeljaw's spike. Ooh, it was so easy when he was inside her. He would reach her ceiling nodes without problems, he would make her scream and beg from him to not stop. How she wanted the wolf right now. Her mouth let out a soft cry of pleasure as she finally found her sweet spot. Groaning in frustration she kept hitting it with the edge of her digit. 

Slowly, another finger was pushed in. Her body was screaming as the pleasure became more intense. She couldn't hold back the moans as they went incredibly deep inside her. The hot walls were clenching around her fingers, warning that her climax was approaching. She wanted to overload so bad.. Her entire body felt hot. She was trembling and moaning his name over and over again, the sweet promise of relief feeling closer with each thrust inside her valve. Pushing them as deep as she could, she arched her back and covered her mouth with the other hand to help muffle her scream of pleasure as the overload hit her.

Then it ended.

Breathing heavily, she pulled her fingers out and looked at them. They were covered in her fluids. Licking her lips, she broughed them closer to her mouth and put one inside, eagerly sucking the discharge off. Her tongue danced around her finger, licking it clean. She then started cleaning the other one, purring at the taste of her own climax. He was right. She really is sweet. She couldn't believe she was doing this. That decepticon must have a really powereful effect on her if he makes her do such things. A light blush appeared across her face as she finished. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. 

She knew her lieutenent was keeping an eye on her, so she couldn't just go out looking for Steeljaw. Though she really wanted to. She felt her valve starting to burn again. Her body demanded a good frag, but where could she find it if not from him? She sighed in frustration, trying to think of an idea. Didn't matter how many posibilities were, after having sex with Steeljaw she wanted to do it as often as possible. He gave her incredible experiences and pleasured her, fragged her hard. She kept thinking about his spike, when he was thrusting in and out of her without mercy. He would bring them both close to their climax, then would thrust one last time before he would release his tranafluid deep inside her tight valve.

Then it hit her. She still had that fake spike somewhere in her quarters. She had never used it, but right now it was time to see what in can do. Sighing, she started searching for it in her closet, but it wasn't there.

"Where it could be?" she asked herself, then noticed a large box in the corner of the room.

Smirking, she finally found it. Taking a good look at it, she noticed it was almost Steeljaw's size. It was long and thick, exactely what she was looking for. 

"Good enough for me"

She set it on the berth and licked her lips at the though of it being inside her. It should be enough to satisfy her desire. She got in position kneeling above the false spike with her valve ready. Trembling in excitement, she slowly dropped down on it until the tip made contact with her valve. She took off her breast plates and put her hands on the berth to steady herself, rubbing her valve against it. 

"Ahh.. Yess.." she moaned and started rubbing her clit with her fingers. 

Her other hand was massaging her breast, gently squeezing it. She rubbed her niple with her finger and pushed her hips down more, moaning as the false spike slid inside in a single thrust. Her aft touched the berth as it went all the way in, pressing against her ceiling nodes. The thick shaft was burried deep inside as the walls begun clenching on it. It was better than her fingers. She pulled up until only the head remained inside, then slammed her hips down hard and cried out in pleasure. Desciding that her valve relaxed enough, she begun moving up and down on it, trying to form a rythm. Lubricant coated the shaft as her moves quickened. Imagining that it was Steeljaw's spike, she moaned and thrusted her hips hard, making her body tremble and feel weak because of the growing pleasure.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steeljaw had his claw wrapped around his spike as transfluid gushed out after his overload. He couldn't stop thinking about Strongarm and everything that happend between them. He wanted her to be here with him, on all four and with her valve ready. His hand couldn't give him relief, not the way she could. He hated to be away from her. That femme was making him horny everytime he thinks about her. He just couldn't stop, he needed her, but because of Bumblebee she had to return at the base.. Snarling, he grabbed his spike and begun pumping it again, hard and fast. His tail wrapped itself around his hand as he quickened his pumps, eager to overload. He started thrusting his hips into his hand, using it instead of her port. It wasn't better and it could never be, but as long as he's satisfied, it was good enough. Pre fluid coated his hand and shaft as his thrusts quickened. 

"Hgnhh.. Ohh Strongarm.." he moaned and leaned onto the wall, gasping and panting as he felt his climax coming. 

He was glad no one could hear his howl as the overload hit him for the second time. 

Strongarm screamed in pleasure as her climax came over over.

Both knew it wouldn't last long and they would have to see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I wanted to write for a while, and now I finally did it! :3 I hope you enjoyed it! And please, don't hesitate to leave some kudos and leave a comment. I like to see your thoughts about my work. ^^ Your support would be really appreciated! :3


End file.
